Notepassing
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: ONE SHOT:::Los merodeadores se pasan notas durante una clase de historia particularmente aburrida, la cual acabará con unas cuantas sillas voladoras con intenciones poco honrosas...


**Disclaimer: **nada es mío excepto lo que no es de nadie.

**NOTEPASSING**

_Hogwarts. En algún momento y en algún lugar que no vienen al caso._

Sirius: Me abuuuurrrroooo…

Remus:…..

Sirius: ¿No me has leído? ¡Me aburro!

Remus: Estoy tratando de ignorarte

Sirius: ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Remus: No sé... ¿Quizás atender al profesor Binns?

Sirius: No venga, estoy hablando en serio

Remus:…

James: Me aburro

Sirius: ¡Eh! ¿Que estaba yo primero! Tienes un problema de protagonismo, James

James: Y tú tienes un problema de impotencia

Sirius: Y tú de egocentrismo

James: Es curioso que tú lo menciones…

Remus: ¿Queréis dejar de pasaros notitas volando por encima de mi cabeza? Lo encuentro altamente molesto.

James: "Altamente molesto" dice… No sabía que te habías metido un perchero por el culo.

Sirius: Sí Remus, ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Sorber té con el dedo meñique levantado?

James: Y decir: "Encuentro altamente molestas estas hojas de té que se me meten entre mis perlados dientes"

Remus: Me parece que vuestros padres no me han pasado el sueldo de este mes por ser vuestro amigo así que puedo partiros la cara sin remordimientos.

Sirius: ¿Mi madre te paga por ser mi amigo?

James: Sirius, nos está insultando

Sirius: Ya decía yo… mi madre preferiría que no tuviese amigos, así podría sentirme miserable y tener deseos de suicidarme. Eso la haría feliz.

Remus: No consigo imaginar por qué

Sirius: Yo tampoco

James: Te está volviendo a insultar, zote

Sirius: ¡Eh!

James: ¿Por qué todo el mundo está escribiendo en silencio? Si Binns no está hablando

Remus: ¡Joder! Seguro que ha puesto un ejercicio y por vuestra culpa no me he enterado.

Sirius: Tranquilízate, le mando una nota a Michelle

…

Sirius: Michelle, mon amour, ¿Qué tal?

Michelle: Bien, gracias. A ti también te veo muy bien

Sirius: Eres un cielo. Dime una cosa, nena, ¿Qué ha pedido Binns?

Michelle: Pues no lo sé porque me estoy pintando las uñas y hace media hora que no atiendo…

Sirius: Pregúntale a Patterson, por favor.

Michelle: Patterson me ha dicho que para hacer el ejercicio primero debo aprender a leer… Honestamente, esta chica es demasiado rencorosa, no soporta que yo sea tan mona.

…

James: Que levante la mano quien opine que Michelle Gellar tiene un cerebro 4 veces más pequeño que el de un caniche.

Remus: 3 a 0. Sirius, pensaba que te gustaba.

Sirius: Sí, cuando está callada

Remus: Y todavía no sabemos de qué va el ejercicio.

Sirius: Le preguntaré a Jess Patterson

…

Sirius: Hola guapa

Jess: No me mandes notas

Sirius: ¿Tienes miedo de que te pille Binns?

Jess: No, tengo miedo de que me pegues la toxoplasmosis

Lily: ¿Queréis parar ya con las notitas? Me estáis poniendo nerviosa

Sirius: Evans, la notita era para tu amiga, no para ti. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Lily: Anda y ahógate por ahí

James: Me parece muy mal que mandes a ahogarse por ahí a otro chico que no sea yo.

…

James: ¿Por qué has roto la nota, Lily?

…

James: Vale, me lo voy a empezar a tomar como algo personal

…

Remus: Lily por favor, no les hagas caso. Sólo queremos saber qué ejercicio a mandado Binns.

Lily: ¿Si te lo decimos se lo dirás a los dos subnormales profundos a los que llamas amigos?

Sirius: Yo también te amo desesperadamente Evans

Remus: Supongo que sí

James: Lo que dice Sirius es mentira. Aquí sólo te amo desesperadamente y _desenfrenadamente_ yo.

Lily: Entonces, Remus (nótese que pone Remus, no Potter ni Black) no te lo podemos decir.

Jess: Cuestión de principios

Sirius: ¿Qué clase de principios?

Jess: No le hagas favores a quién querrías clavarle un puñal en el estómago

Lily: No le hagas un favor a un imbécil prepotente y con complejo de superioridad.

James: He estado pensando y no entiendo una cosa…

Sirius: Sí… ¿Por qué queréis clavarle un puñal a Remus?

Jess: Black, eres gilipollas.

Remus: Sirius, se referían a ti

James: Yo no entiendo por qué si me deseas tanto nunca aceptas salir conmigo Lily

Lily: ¿Tú estás leyendo lo que yo escribo Potter o te lo inventas?

James: Interpreto el subtexto.

Remus: Decidme el ejercicio ¡Por favor, por favor por favor!

Sirius: Remus, me estás fallando.

Remus: Vete a tomar por culo, que si no me he enterado ha sido por tu culpa

Jess: Está bien: "causas económicas de la revolución de los Goblins en 1456"

Remus: Gracias Jess, te debo una

Sirius: Que sepas que Remus me lo ha dicho

James: ¿Ves como me amas, Lily? No has podido resistir el decírmelo.

….

James: ¿Por qué has vuelto a romper la nota?

…

James: Que sepas que estás fomentando la destrucción de sequoias centenarias. Insensible.

Sirius: Jess tiene cara de simio

Lily: Si dejas de mandarme notas dejaré de romperlas

Jess: Black ES un simio. Un simio con pulgas y toxoplasmosis

James: Pero entonces lo que fomentas es la destrucción de nuestra relación.

Sirius: Los monos no tienen toxoplasmosis

Lily: ¿Qué relación? Si no tenemos ninguna relación

Jess: ¡Sí la tienen, borrego!

James: Por eso justamente tengo que escribirte

Sirius: ¿Qué talla de sujetador usas Jess?

…

James: Vale, me estoy empezando a cabrear. Y dile a Jess que no había necesidad de tirarle una silla a Sirius. Ya está mal sin traumatismos extras.

Sirius: Lo que yo pensaba, usas relleno. Remus dice que no, pero yo estoy convencido.

Jess: Sois los tres unos gilipollas

Remus: ¡Eh que yo no he dicho nada! El único degenerado es Sirius

Sirius: ¿Pero llevas relleno o no?

…

James: Si tu amiga le tira otra silla a Sirius Binns se va a acabar enterando y nos va a echar de clase.

Lily: James, para ya. Estoy intentando escribir

…

James: Que sepas que me he guardado la nota para tener constancia escrita de que me has llamado "James". No "Potter" ni "subnormal" ni nada por el estilo, sino James.

Lily: Vale

James: ¿Ves como me amas? ¿Salimos este viernes?

Jess: ¿Qué te hace pensar que la respuesta va a ser diferente a las 220 veces anteriores que se lo has preguntado?

Sirius: ¿Y tú por qué te metes?

Jess: ¿Por qué te metes tú?

Lily: Está bien. Salimos el viernes

Remus: ¿¿QUEEEEEÉ?

Sirius: ¡El fin del mundo, el Apocalipsis!

Jess: ¡Dios, creo que Potter se ha desmayado! ¡Necesita respiración asistida!

Sirius: Sep, se ha desmayado, pero no se ha tragado la lengua. Y si le das patadas se queja. Está bien.

Lily: Bueno, a lo mejor se la traga cuando le comentes que era una broma

James: ¡ESO NO SE HACE! ¡Casi me matas!

Lily: ¿De verdad?

James: ¿Por qué sonríes? Seguro que hubieras llorado si me hubiera muerto

Lily: ¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba?

James: No lo dices en serio

…

James: Tu silencio me está haciendo pensar que _deseas_ que me muera

Lily: Dos cosas; uno, mi silencio indica que estoy intentando acabar el ejercicio; dos, decir que te deseo la muerte es casi un pelín exagerado…

Jess: ¿Qué pasaría si Black se ahogara en el lago?

James: Lily, estamos hablando de cosas serias. Deja el ejercicio para más tarde.

Sirius: Que se me haría un funeral de 7 días y todas las mujeres del mundo llorarían la pérdida de uno de los especimenes más bellos de Homo sapiens…

Jess: Meeeeck! Respuesta incorrecta. Que el IQ de los habitantes del lago que se comieran tu cadáver bajaría de repente en unos dos millones de puntos.

Sirius: Esa mala leche te viene de no echar un buen polvo. Y de no tener tetas, claro.

James: ¿Lily?

Jess: Y a ti toda esa locuacidad te viene por tener una pasa en vez de un cerebro

James: ¿¿LILY?

Sirius: Amargada

Jess: Retrasado

James: ¿LILYYYYY?

Remus: Lily ¿el caudillo de la revolución fue Godrofick el Piojoso o Shameeck el Calloso?

Sirius: Petarda

Lily: Manfredo el Embustero. Godrofick era el lugarteniente de logística y Shameeck nació 300 años después.

Jess: Tonto del culo

Remus: Gracias, eres un sol

James: ¡Me estoy empezando a cabrear! ¡Y no es en broma! ¿Por qué a Remus si le escribes y a mí no?

Sirius: Tabla de planchar

Lily: ¿Quieres dejar de aburrirme con las puñeteras notitas? ¡Estoy intentando acabar el ejercicio! Faltan dos minutos para entregar y creo que tú todavía no has empezado a escribir

Jess: Señor Gatillazo

James: ¡Te preocupas por mí! ¡Te has dado cuenta de que no he escrito nada!

Sirius: ¿Tú como sabes eso?

Jess: ¡Ualaaa! ¡Era un farol, pero tú mismo te has delatado! ¡A SIRIUS NO SE LE LEVANTA!

Lily: Dile a tu amigo que no le tire sillas a mi amiga. Y es obvio que no has escrito nada porque no has dejado de mandarme estúpidas notitas.

James: Dile a tu amiga que no hacía falta que ventilara lo del problema de impotencia de Sirius. Y admite que te preocupas por mí

Sirius: Sólo fue una vez ¿vale?

Lily, James, Remus y Jess: seeeeee

Sirius: ¡Estoy como un toro! Cuando queráis os lo demuestro… Patterson; me vas a pedir pan porque vas a pensar que es demasiado…

Remus: Está bien, mejor no dejarle acabar esa frase. La última silla casi me da a mí

…

James: Tienes que dejar esa manía de romper todas las notitas que te pasan Lily. Te van a tachar de asocial…

Lily: Vete al infierno

Jess: Black, no te preocupes, hay medicamentos para eso… Mi abuelo los toma.

Sirius: Piérdete, tabla de surf.

James: Lily por culpa de tu cabezonería estamos perdiendo minutos preciosos que podríamos disfrutar haciendo otras cosas guiño, guiño

Jess: Aish Black, si el soldadito no funciona nos ponemos de mal humor ¿eh?

Lily: prefiero pasar una velada romántica con Binns que hacer "otras cosas" contigo.

Remus: viene Binns

James: Eso ha dolido

Black: Tu problema es que…

……….

……….

James: Bueno, esto no es como yo me había imaginado, pero por fin tenemos nuestra cita del viernes…

Sirius: Yo no tentaría mi suerte James. Lily no parece muy "receptiva"…

Remus: Sobretodo después de que Binns le pillara la nota al zote de Sirius, la leyera en voz alta y nos castigara de por vida casi. Le han colgado unos 30 carteles de "Sra Binns" en la espalda. Y Binns no parecía muy disgustado con la perspectiva de la cena romántica…

Sirius: Agggg! ¡Qué asco!

Jess: Eso mismo pienso yo cuando te tengo cerca…

Sirius: ¡Tú empieza a mirar debajo de la cama antes de acostarte! Nunca se sabe que puede pasar…

Jess: ¿Todavía disgustado por lo de tu problema de "horizontalidad"?

James: Lily, en serio, no tienes motivos para enfadarte conmigo. Pero quiero que sepas que si cuando te cases con Binns te ves en la necesidad de dormir entre los brazos de un hombre fuerte, potente y viril, siempre puedes recurrir a mí. Yo por ti hago los sacrificios que hagan falta.

…

Remus: ¿No deberíamos separarles? Creo que Lily está intentando ahogarle DE VERDAD.

Jess: Sí, James no tiene muy buena cara. Le debe haber sentado mal el pergamino quele ha hecho tragar.

Sirius: Nah, todavía tiene la cara roja. Cuando se le ponga verde por falta de oxígeno ya haremos algo. Hasta entonces déjale disfrutar. Será la única vez que tenga a la pelirroja "encima"

Remus: en eso tienes algo de razón. Aunque puede que Binns se acabe dando cuenta.

Sirius: Si no se ha dado cuenta de que está muerto ¿ como se va a dar cuenta de que están asesinando a un alumno delante de sus narices?

Remus:…

Jess: ¿Quién juega a un tres en raya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wolas! Pues aquí os dejo este one-shot. Espero que lo disfrutéis y esas cosas. Sé que la idea no es original, pero bueno, me pareció gracioso escribir mi versión. Yo personalmente me sigo pasando notitas en clase, a mis 20 años, y seguramente en Hogwarts también lo hubieran hecho. Así que aquí mi pequeña aportación.

Un beso a todos lo que lo leáis y muchas gracias por hacerme pasar la barrera de los 1000 en SbmS y la de los 100 en KiT! No dejéis de escribirme, plis!

Unos achuchones mu grandes!


End file.
